Lever Lose Hope
by Sandra DeNite
Summary: The Countries are starting to fall in love, have children, even… But not everyone is happy, not exactly because of the pregnancy, but because of the lack of it. Multipairing, Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Never Lost Hope

Summary:

The Countries are starting to fall in love, have children, even… But not everyone is happy, not exactly because of the pregnancy, but because of the lack of it. Multipairing, Mpreg.

Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine! –GASPS–

**Prologue**

It was dark.

Of course, it was midnight, but it was even darker, somehow… Or at least Roderich felt it in that way, he tightened even more his grip on the sheets, if it was possible, he tried hard not to whimper, not to disturb the sleep of his bedmate. Gilbert was sleeping next to him, without any covers, just his night clothes, he was asleep, yes, yet not peacefully, something disturbed him, even asleep, he was frowning, his cheeks were wet from previous crying, it seemed like he had done a lot of it. So did Roderich, he couldn't get rest, biting hard his bottom lip, hot fresh tears falling from the corners of his eyes, he has lost the shine in his eyes, it almost seemed like he had lost hope, but even there, he grappled of any little light of hope, he didn't want to lose it, not anymore.

He couldn't take it anymore, he let his fists relax in the covers, setting them away, carefully avoiding his boyfriend, he knew Gilbert needed sleep; he had been awake all this nights since, well… That day. Roderich was sure there was blood on his lip, from the hard biting, just addressing it as "That day" made his legs feel weak, his vision blurry for the tears already falling in his cheeks, plus, he had forgotten his glasses, he did not care at the moment, he just needed to let all go, let the tears fall, let everything away… Away from him, even when he didn't want to forget… He didn't want to remember either… It was a vicious circle, one that he couldn't escape of.

Austria walked with no rumble, in his and Prussia's house, the house they had brought together, to start a new life, like a couple. He saw what he thought was a door, a white door, maybe if he had just grabbed his glasses… Maybe if his vision wasn't so blurry… He would have stopped there, before the door. He entered and his eyes went wide. Yes, his vision was blurry and pretty bad… But in the moment he wiped the tears away, he saw where he was standing.

The Bathroom

He couldn't take anymore, he fell hard on his knees, not bothering about the pain is his legs, images of that day flashed through his mind, he clapped his hands in his ears, his eyes strongly shut, repeating breathless "I'm sorry" between harsh sobbing and hard breathing, he could only remember. Remember what happened that day, clenching his nails in his ears, shaking his head violently.

_Almost a week ago…_

_Roderich woke up bright that day, he felt like today was going to be an… Awesome day. He giggled a little about the thought, just after he did that he realized how girly it sounded, he shook his head slightly, smiling anyways, he glanced at his side, there was no Gilbert, he frowned slightly and then remembered, he chuckled and looked up at the air, he didn't know why, no, wait… He did know why! He placed a hand in his stomach protectively, simile growing more, if it was even possible…_

_He stepped out of the huge bed, walking out of the room, walking down the stairs, finding certain albino in the kitchen trying to make breakfast, he had it under control, tough he seemed making an extra effort, Austria walked into the kitchen smiling fondly at the plates without food on them yet. "Morgen…" He said softly, but Prussia turned immediately, a little surprised he didn't heard his boyfriend enter the room before, he smiled at him, stopping what he did for a second, placing a sweet kiss on the aristocrat's cheek._

"_Morgen Prinzessin..." He placed the scrambled eggs in the plate next to the toasts; it was simple, but full of love. "You should be resting…" He said making a funny pout at Austria._

_Roderich couldn't help but laugh, really… Gilbert have been caring about every single little detail, it was cute how he cared so much about the little baby, but then again, he was the Awesome Prussia! He promised the day Austria told him he was pregnant, that he was going to be the most Awesome father in the universe! Austria just rolled his eyes a smiled fondly down as Prussia talked to his tummy, blushing slightly._

"_I'm pregnant…" He couldn't help but smile as he said that… He was still having problems trying to figure out how it was even possible, but he was too happy to think about it… "Not sick… You're overreacting…" He shook his head slowly, giggling slightly as the albino narrowed his eyes, pouting more._

"_Hell to the no! The little awesome will have everything!" Prussia snapped, grinning bright as he placed the two plates on the table, opening the chair for the other one, who took it nodding politely, repressing a laugh. "I'll make sure of it!" He said taking his seat in front of Roderich, who softened his gaze and muttered a "Danke…" Gilbert just smirked slightly and said "It was a pleasure… Trust me on that." Austria just blushed visibly and focused on the now very interesting plate in front of him._

"_But…" Gilbert started, looking serious; Austria looked up frowning, ¿Was there something wrong..? "All joking aside…" He reached for Roderich's hand and lacing their fingers together. "I'm extremely happy, Prinzessin… I love you, and I can't wait for little one to be here… With its family…"_

"_So am I… And I love you too…" Roderich said, squeezing his hand slightly, smiling fondly at his boyfriend. They both ate in silence, happiness and joy in their eyes. The rest of the day was pretty quiet, it was Saturday, so none of them had any work to do, they dedicated the day for themselves, enjoying the beautiful music of the piano, eating delicious sweets and cakes (In which Prussia said he had to help due to "Protecting the most awesome miracle ever") and well… Pretty much nothing really… It was a beautiful day, indeed._

_Until night. Roderich was sitting in his favorite arm chair reading a book, Prussia was just sitting in the bed on his laptop, they enjoyed the pretty, peaceful silence, it was nice just to stay like that, silently and unconsciously expressing their los for each other with little things, they both loved how sweet their silence could get._

_Suddenly Austria felt a horrible pain in his stomach, at first he tough it was just another symptom of the pregnancy, but it just grew stronger and stronger, and Gilbert just grew worried, and you could easily see that he was trying hard not to panic, at the end Austria just said he had to go to the bathroom, nothing weird, the albino visibly relaxed, and stayed in their bedroom waiting patiently for Roderich to finish. He heard a scream that got him out of his thoughts, he quickly went to the bathroom in a flash, and he opened the door and nearly passed away, what he saw… He couldn't believe his eyes, he didn't want to…_

_There was Roderich, screaming in pain and crying on his knees, in front of the toilet, blood trailing out of him, hands red because of the blood, there was blood everywhere, in Roderich's legs, trailing out of the toilet, in the floor… Prussia felt tears slid down his cheeks as realization hit him, there in the floor of the bathroom…_

_His baby…_

_Austria was whispering breathless "I'm sorry…" Or "It's my entire fault…" He dared to look up at Gilbert screaming 'I'm sorry' with his gaze, the albino wanted to wake up, this all was just a bad dream, surely he ate a bad piece of… something, but Roderich's screams made him fall, and fall hard, to the ground, he hurried to Roderich side and hugging him tight, he wanted to scream and cry too, but he had to be strong… Strong for Austria, strong for them._

"_I-It's okay Prinzessin… S-Seriously… Please stop crying…" He said trying to comfort him. "It was not your fault…"_

"_It was! It was my entire fault! I must have done something wrong… Maybe… Maybe when I…" He trailed off trying to search for an explication, an explication for this… this nightmare, no. It was even more than a nightmare, it was like seeing everything you life for die in front of your eyes and you can't do anything to make it stop, like feeling your soul leave your body, and you just feel darkness, emptiness…_

"_Look at me…" Gilbert started again. "Roderich look at me, please…" He spoke with voice soft but strong, Roderich felt ashamed of himself, even thought it wasn't his fault. He dared to look up at Gilbert, shaking in fear._

"_I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" Roderich silently muttered, and took deep, shaky breaths, he finally found his voice again, and he spoke softly, but it heard loudly in the silent night, Gilbert tangled his fingers in Austria's messy locks, whispering sweet words of comfort in his ear. Roderich slowly stopped shaking, now he was only crying, tears rolling down his cheeks as waterfalls, sobbing quietly on Prussia's chest. He mumbled something against Gilbert's t-shirt, this one frowned as he felt breathes in his chest (Different from sobbing, at least…) and he said "What is it…?" Austria slowly raised his head locking eyes with the Prussian nation._

"_I said… I-I'm sorry I miss… missca…" He tried to say but the simply word made tears form in the corner of his eyes, and made a knot in his throat. Gilbert simply patted slightly his head, tangling his fingers once more in his boyfriend's hair._

"_Don't…" He said simply. "It was not your fault, ok? It was not. It was nobody's fault, things like this happen… It doesn't mean everything's lost…" He couldn't hide the sadness in his words, it was his baby! In the morning is just as happy and healthy as ever, and then just like that, gone... It was not fair, he felt life was not begin fair with them, he wanted to believe there was a reason for this to happen, but it was too sad to imply something good. ¿Why was that happening to them, right now…? _

"_I… I wanted to give you a child… Our child… It would look like us, and…" He smiled sadly at the thought. He imagined his son or daughter, really long afternoons of pure happiness, playing the piano, playing with Gilbird, taking the tea with Roderich, playing games with Gilbert… Doing everything they always did. And now it was… Gone, just like that._

"_It's okay… It's not like we can't have another… I mean… Right now I'm devastated…" He dedicated one sad glaze at the reminders of their child. "But we can't lose hope…" Roderich allowed himself a small smile, it was true, after all. "Tomorrow we'll go to the hospital… Just to make sure everything is okay, yeah?" Gilbert said with a smile._

"_O-Okay…"_

"_Come on… We have to wash you…"_

_Roderich sighed. "Ja…"_

"_I love you… Everything is going to be okay…"_

"_That's what I want to think…"_

_Prussia stood up with Austria still in his arms, walking slowly as he felt the cold blood between his legs, stepping inside the tub, water going red as he stepped in. After they finished they returned bed, not without giving one last look at the still liquid blood on the floor, it was painful, so they would have someone to clean it for them, it was just too painful to even stand in the room. They would not tell, but the silently wished the time they woke up, they would realize it was just a horrible nightmare._

_The morning came, and they did not take bath that day._

When they first arrived to the hospital, they went straight to their doctor, Dr. White. He told them that he was going to do some analysis to get answers, he did them to both of them, and just to be sure he wasn't skipping anything. It was a three days wait for the results; at least they had that to distract them from thinking in… Well, the point is they were distracted from it; they had time to think, too, about what have they done wrong…? If they _had_ done anything wrong. Dr. White called them a pretty quiet afternoon to inform them about the results, it turned out that they both had a problem.

Austria's problem made it very hard for him to have a child inside him like the other Nations did, his body didn't work in the same way as everyone, and there was a possibility of five in twenty for him to develop a normal pregnancy without the baby dying inside him in the first few weeks of begin there, he didn't knew, of course, you don't do tests to see if you can develop pregnancy in your life at least if you're male. Prussia's problem was in his sperm, ironically, he had a condition that made it hard for him to get a women―In this case, Roderich― pregnant, the doctor said there was a possibility of at least five in fifteen of getting his boyfriend pregnant. He kept his reaction to himself, thanking politely the doctor and saying good-bye to him, when he closed the door, his composure only lasted a few moments before he gritted his teeth in anger, he was angry, angry at himself.

"_It was MY fault…" Gilbert said gritting his teeth forcefully, his jaw started hurting, glaring angry at the floor. "I'm not awesome enough to get you pregnant…" His hands turned into fists, his nails clutching hard in his skin. Roderich just stared at him sadly for a minute, before he spoke softly again._

"_No… It was also my fault… You heard what the doctor said; I can't have a child like the other ones…" He forced a fake smile; he wanted to cheer his lover up, at least a little. "You did it but I…" He paused a little, staring now at the floor trying hard not to cry. "I killed it… With my body! It died because of ME!" He only snapped in the last word, he couldn't contain the tears anymore, Gilbert looked up at him, gaze softened visibly as he hugged his lover tight, Roderich's hand grabbed hard Prussia's jacket, sobbing quietly in Gilbert's chest. "I'm s-sorry I k-killed our ba-baby…" He said between whimpers._

"_Don't say that… It wasn't your fault…"_

"_It wasn't yours either…"_

_Silence._

_For the rest of the day they just stayed like that, they didn't really said much; there was nothing to say anyways._

Austria rarely played the piano, and when he did, the notes where strong and sad, you could say that the notes were crying themselves, it was the melody that makes you feel empty, Austria felt in that way, metaphorically and literally… Gilbert was serious all the time, he was still showing his love to Austria, he was still as sweet as he could be, but only with Austria he seemed to relax a little, he was extremely serious all the time, his friends were worried sick about him, even when it was just a call they could tell the bored Ludwig-like tone in his voice, thought he was not saying a word, ever.

Austria really couldn't take it anymore, he saw his hands red once more, the floor covered it what could have been his son or daughter, he remembered the pain, and he broke.

Prussia snapped his eyes open; he heard a familiar scream, from the bathroom. Fuck. He quickly climbed out of the bed, he knew how delicate Austria was with this topic, it was enough with them having problems in bed (Due to fear [Mostly Austria's] and because of Prussia's depression due to "Not begin awesome enough to please his Princess") so for the past week Roderich have been taking his showers in the guest rooms' bathroom, every time he passed nearby the bathroom door he became depressed, or sad. Prussia quickly opened the door, finding Austria in the floor just like that day, whimpering and shivering in the floor, it was just too much for him to take.

He hurried to his lover's side, hugging him as tight as he could, mumbling comforting words in his ear, he pulled away for a minute just to stand up and take Roderich up with him, he took him out of the bathroom, and they sat on their bed both hugging each other as thigh as their arms allowed them to.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have gone there… Sorry I woke you up…" Austria said in his lover's lap, as he straightened and looked properly at his lover, wiping the tears out of his eyes.

"You didn't know… Come on, let's go back to sleep." Prussia said with a small smile.

Austria nodded slowly , allowing himself to rest a little in his lovers arms, it have been so long since he had a restful night, he couldn't sleep, every time he closed his eyes he saw himself, sitting in his armchair, with a baby fall asleep in his lap. Fucking brain. Why did it have to come out with that sort of images? It wasn't fear.

"Hey, Roddy…"

"Hm..?"

"Tomorrow we're going to a World Meeting…"

Roderich sighed, he hated seeing everybody so happy because of their babies, and he felt…Jealous. "Why…?"

"I know it sucks… But we can't skip more… At least you, anyway…"

"Don't say that… You're just as important!"

Gilbert had to chuckle at that, it was cute how Austria cared so much about how he felt in that way. "Danke…"

"Fine… But it will be boring…"

"As always…" He placed a soft kiss in his lover's forehead, taking a deep breath, he wish he could be as happy as everyone, but life had another ideas… They slept as much as they could… Tomorrow was going to be a _long_ day.

.

Yay, Prologue! It turned out to be longer than what I thought… But that's a good thing!

Thank you for reading and this is my first story… So don't me so mean to me! -Whimper-

Please, a review… Please…?


	2. Chapter 2

**Never Lose Hope [Chapter 1: You Never Know]**

**Hey you! It's been what? A week, maybe? I'm pretty sure is more than that… But anyways, thank you for reading and hope you like it!**

**And some notes, this chapter is more a humor chapter, because here's the presentation of every side couple! Yay~ and the ukes are kind of… Hormonal… Yeah, don't say I didn't warn you!**

**Warning: Um… Hormonal ukes… And maybe… Some adult topics?**

**Oh and Hetalia stills not mine… Yeah, I know it is sad –Sob–**

.

"Please… Please… Stop it!" Roderich silently cursed in his native tongue, the World Meeting was _way_ _too God dam loud_. Everyone, no exception, was talking, yes, there were some ones who at least had the decency to speak low, but there were the others…

"DUDE SERIOUSLY!"

"Like, seriously, seriously!?"

"You, _Mon ami_, have NO idea…"

Roderich sighed, what was with everyone these days? Gilbert was equally silent, writing something in his notebook, Austria frowned slightly; the curiosity was always attacking him, especially when the albino was covering it with his right arm so Roderich couldn't see, he frowned deeper, and he tried to see, but Gilbert immediately pulled away cuddling more, a small smile forming in his lips, Roderich allowed himself to chuckle slightly, really, now?

"Let me see…" Roderich tried with a small smile. "Please…?"

"Nein!" Prussia snapped, pulling the paper in the air, as if trying to hide it from Roderich, in fact, he was. "I-It's a surprise!" He tried, cheeks going slightly pink, it might have hot in there…?

"Oh really?" Austria lifted his perfect tin eyebrows, it made Prussia actually blush, yes. He's just awesome and sexy like that. "And do I get a hint…?" He didn't record that his voice sounded kind of lusty, but Prussia did. Oh God. Gilbert blinked once, twice, and so many times, eyes wide.

"N-N-No… I-It's a surprise!" He tried to say, man what the hell? Maybe… Maybe Roderich was sexually frustrated? Yes, that should be, he does not seems like… Well, implying that.

"And why is that?" This time he only lifted one eyebrow.

Prussia mentally sighed in relieve. "Because it's not awesome enough, yet…"_Like me… _He mentally added; he just couldn't get over it! Always thinking that he was going to share his awesomeness with the world in every way possible (Way too much time with France…) but now it turns out that he has god dammed weak nuts! It's hard for him to assimilate.

"Stop"

Prussia blinked, completely confused "Huh? Stop what?" He tried to ask.

"Stop thinking what I know you're thinking." Prussia just looked at the floor, how did Roderich…? "I know you too well…" Gilbert had to sigh at that, really how did he… He mentally sighed at the tough, he couldn't complain, he knew Austria just as well.

"Sorry… I guess I can't help myself…" He said lamely.

"I know how you feel… Please, stop it; I try not to think in that, please, do the same…" Roderich said softly.

"I want to but… I can't help but feel it was kind of… My fault…"

"Well it wasn't!" Roderich snapped, a bit too loud, causing everyone to look at them with puzzled looks in their faces, the room fell silent, and Roderich blushed embarrassed, muttering a small "Sorry…" And taking sit right next to Prussia.

"Well, I guess we should start this meeting! And, of course, I'll lead!" A very obnoxious America said loudly, making everyone take their respective sits.

"Shut the bloody hell up and start this so called meeting!" England said pouting and narrowing his eyes dangerously, a dark aura around him, today he was feeling extra angry, and it was extremely pissed at everything… Wonder why…?

"Arthur is not feeling well, da?" Russia said, tough he wasn't even slightly concerned.

"Not of you God dam business!" He snapped.

America couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Well, now. Let's pass list–Dude!" His eyes went wide, and he went visibly pale, as if he had seen a ghost, in fact, he did, or at least he tough he did.

Everyone just gave him a confused look, and they followed Alfred's gaze, and then, everyone just went pale.

There were, France and Canada, making out, right in front of everyone. Oh God.

"Dude! Get a room, for God's sake!" America snapped, gagging visibly. "What the fuck!? Stop, dam it!"

But, this is France we're talking about, and he is not going to let the chance of a _very_ horny Canada because of the hormones in his pregnancy, and well… It's not like you can ignore a bitchy Matthew acting all seductively and making even the simplest action look like one of those suggestive publicities of underwear, so Francis decided not to fight it. You know you would do the same. So they were they, Canada was sitting on the edge of the meeting table, legs tangled around France's back and torso, Francis was pushing him and kissing all the way down, someone could say they were sexually frustrated as hell, but… I guess you know what was happening every night, huh?

France pulled away smirking at Canada's whimper of sadness and cute bitchy pout, lust all over his face, they incorporated themselves and sat there like nothing ever happened, everyone just looked away awkwardly, except for Russia, who just stood up there (yes, stood up, he's too awesome to sit down.) saying "kolkolkol…" He was definitely NOT jealous (No seriously, he wasn't jealous, he was just awkward, and poor Yao had to stay home. Aw.)

Oh, and Japan was there, taking photos like his life depends on it, and Hungary, she was teaching Lichtenstein things like… "And then, Lily darling, the seme in question is going to…" You know… The stuff you say to your pupil in the yaoi… Yeah. And Lily is just going to nod and blush sometimes, how cute. And if you're asking, Japan _is_ pregnant, but a doubt he's somehow affected… What a lucky bastard.

"Amigo, you're so lucky!" Antonio burled out suddenly, _he_ was jealous, he wished his little Lovi would be just like that, Ah that would be even cuter than what he already was… He trailed off and daydreamed about a very horny Lovino trying to hide his blushing and his―Whoa, whoa, whoa… Too many information… Nah, just kidding there's never enough, eh? ―So instead, Lovino was a little…

"You tomato bastard!" Sob "Are you saying I'm not good enough for you!?" Sob "Then go away with the God dam Pancake bastard!" And… He broke up crying. Yep, Lovino was extremely sensibly due to pregnancy and temperament changes were affecting him, just as England, but Lovino just cried instead of getting angry, what was weird.

"No Lovi~ I only love you…"

"N-No! You d-don't want m-me!" He snapped standing up roughly.

"Lovino Vargas." Antonio said seriously, Romano shivered.

"W-What?"

"_Te amo, si? Ahora, deja de decir mentiras, joder!_" Spain snapped, frowning, he hated seeing his little Lovi so… Sad. Tough the feeling of Lovino begin jealous was pretty nice, he hated how he assimilated that kind of things.

"…" Lovino said nothing, instead, he just cried some more. "I-I love y-you, why the f-fucking hell do you h-have to be so G-God dam handsome a-and perfect!?"

Spain just blinked a few times before a goofy grin appeared in his face. "Thank you. Now come here…" He said softly, patting the sit right beside him, and Romano took it hugging the Spaniard tight.

So, here's what we got; A very horny Canada, a very sensible Lovino, a very, very grumpy England, a horribly sick China, Japan was normal… Something's off…

"We're here~!" A very happy Italian accented voice called and everyone turned to look at Feliciano who just arrived and Ludwig following him and closing the door behind them. "Sorry we're late; I was _so _tired because I just couldn't get up! I'm sleeping a lot lately! You wouldn't believe me! When I first arrived home I was so tired, and I just fell asleep, just like that! There in Luddy's chest! So I dreamed about, well, I don't actually remember, but it was something about a really cute cat that was trying to get some pasta! Hey now that I say pasta, when's lunch? I mean I'm really hungry and after that pasta dream or any dream that have to do something with food I get really hungry!" He stopped talking with an innocent smile in his face. Ah, yes, Feliciano's little pregnancy behavior was that he slept all the daylong and just woke up for eating and well… you know.

Ludwig sighed and rubbed his temples. "Sorry… My alarm didn't sound…" Tough he didn't need a clock, he set it for Feliciano so he could wake up, but now, with the pregnancy, he didn't wake up even with seven alarm clocks around him. They quickly took sit and let America speak.

"O-Okay… Let's just continue…" And so, Alfred began to call everyone, after a not so long list he shouted "Austria!"

"Here" He said softy enough for him to hear, he was not in the mood and after that awkward happening, and his mood was by the floor. He mentally sighed, is it a lot to ask for this to end…?

And so, the list begun, country by country, it felt like an eternity for Austria and Prussia, it is kind of an eternity when you are just sit there (Not to mention around pregnant friends) like… Hallo… Yeah, that is awkward, everyone is so happy and shiny and full of hope! But then there were Austria and Prussia, so… They both were sitting there, waiting for the meeting to end.

"So! I guess we can go to the little pause!" America said, getting down of the chair (Yes, he was stood up in the chair, you know, 'cause he's the hero and stuff) and told everybody they could go wherever they wanted to, and come back in twenty minutes, Russia went with his sisters and the Baltic Trio to ask them for help, Kiku, Hungary and Lichtenstein just opened an old laptop, and started giggling about something (Yeah… Because we don't know what…) Switzerland just watched his sister hiding in a corner, Heracles was sleeping, and France and Spain were trying to take care of their respective partners, in very… Different ways, of course, Poland was trying to decide what to eat, Italy fell asleep and Germany was finishing some paperwork, The Nordics started talking about how to take care of Norway and Finland's babies, and England was just there, trying hard to ignore America, who wasn't doing anything wrong, but England was even grumpier so anything was like if you insulted his eyebrows.

Austria and Prussia just sat there, waiting what seemed like an eternity… Gilbert was writing again, this time his eyes were a little glassy, so Austria worried, what was it? It was making him cry? Is he thinking about that again? Questions showed up in Roderich's mind and he was growing worried, he needed to know, plus, curiosity was killing him. "Gilbert…" He called softly, the albino turned and frowned.

"Ja? What is it…?" He asked, trying to hide the braking tone in his voice.

"Can… Can I see what you're writing?" He asked hopefully. "I know it when you want to cry…"

"It's… Nothing, really… I'm writing something for you, that's all; I just want it to be complete before I show it to you…" A small smile tugged his lips, and Roderich noticed… It wasn't a fake smile, it was one of those warm, full of love smiles of Gilbert, he smiled back, and waited patiently for him to finish.

.

"Gilbert… Can we talk..?" France said slowly, Spain silently by his side. Gilbert looked up from his writing and nodded slowly.

"What is it, guys?" His voice was dull, and his friends noticed, they could be jerks, but they were truth friends, they helped each other and worried about each other, they've been through a lot of thing like to ignore their friendship.

"Amigo… Please talk to us…" Antonio said sadly, it wasn't pity, he was just worried about his friends, they haven't seen each other in so long… That it looked like they were old university friends, those one that never see the other again, even when they make a lot of plans and stuff, it didn't feel right, for none of them.

"Oui, we're worried sick about you Gilbert… You are not the same, we're just worried, remember you can tell everything to us…" France sighed. "You have your secrets; everyone does, but at least let us know your fine…"

Gilbert looked down at his piece of paper, he felt bad for doing that to his friends, they were worried, and he appreciated that. "I'm sorry… It's just…" He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. "I have a lot of thing in my mind right now…"

"Does it have to do with Roderich…?" France asked softly, he knew that if it was, then he would have to choose his words carefully. He mentally congratulated himself when Gilbert looked away frowning, he got it right.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell…" Antonio reminded him, putting a hand in his shoulder friendly, smiling bright. France made a mental note of congratulate Spain for that, because Gilbert smiled sadly. Prussia was happy he had friends like them.

"I'll tell you…" He said lowly. "But not here…"

Francis and Antonio nodded in agreement; they went to the small garden outside the Conference Room, and waited patiently for Gilbert to start speaking, they didn't want to push him, if he told them, then that was a good thing, If he didn't they'll do anything they could to cheer him up, they were just that awesome. Gilbert just stood there, looking at the ground, and then he took a deep breath and continued. "Look…" He begun, but he looked like he couldn't talk. "Roderich was pregnant…" His voice broke, France frowned, _was…?_, his eyes went wide as realization hit him, and he lowered his head, telling Gilbert he didn't need to talk more.

"I understand…" Francis said. Antonio got the idea a few seconds later and bites his lower lip in understanding.

"J-Ja…" Gilbert tried to say, tears in the corner of his eyes, France and Antonio both put a hand on his shoulders (France left and Antonio right) and they also went a little depressed at the news.

"Don't say more…" France smiled a bit at him.

"Si, you don't have to… But hey! You need to be happy!" Antonio cheered, smiling sadly at his friend, Prussia smiled a little at his friend's optimism, but he couldn't help feeling guilty.

"I want to, but… How…?" He stroked a little the small piece of paper in his right hand, and he smiled.

France noticed and asked slowly. "What is it Gil…?" frowning a little, but smiling anyways.

"It's… Nothing, really. Just something I tried to write for Roddy, but it's stupid…"

"Nothing that is in the name of L'Amour is stupid!" France snapped dramatically, putting a hand on his chest and Antonio chuckled slightly. "Let us help you" He said smiling jokily at him, it was a warm, friendly and cozy smile, so Gilbert knew he could trust his friends. Prussia handed them the small piece of paper, it was a bit wrinkled, but not too much so you could still read what it said. France and Spain read it together, a smile slowly growing on their faces.

"Mon ami! I didn't know you had this talent!" France's smile turned into a grin and Gilbert went slightly pink.

"It's no talent… I was just bored and well…" Gilbert tried to say feeling slightly uncomfortable, but, he was too awesome so he quickly corrected himself. "I mean… I think I'm too awesome so even when I don't pay attention it turns out to be awesome…" He smirked a little.

France just rolled his eyes, really… Gilbert could be so stubborn sometimes. "This… This is a talent! And you know it!" He waved the paper in front of Prussia's face.

"Yeah, _amigo_! It's amazing! You should do more like this! It's very good!" Antonio smiled wide at his friend, and nodded as he did so.

"Well… I guess you guys can help me to finish it…." He smiled apologetically, France and Spain burst out laughing like there wasn't a tomorrow.

"But of course we'll help you, Prusse!" France said between laughs.

"Yeah! No need to worry!" Antonio patted his shoulder friendly.

"Danke you guys!"

.

Canada sighed; he has been searching for France since the middle of the break (Not for what you're thinking, mind you, he tried to control himself) but there was no sign of France anywhere, he tried searching in the lower floor, in the upper floor, in the big flat roof above them, but there wasn't him either, he tried in a lot of separate rooms, and it almost seemed unfair! He has walked in at least four situations where the happy couple was about to do something and there was him, without doing anything! But he needed to think straight, surely Francis was doing something important and he was just beginning… Selfish and hormonal, he managed a deep breath, and tried entering to another separate room, and… He wasn't there. Surprise, surprise…

He sighed again. "I guess I'll go back to the meeting room…" He pouted to himself. "Aw…"

"What is the mood for?"

Canada jumped at the sudden voice, and he turned around as quickly as he could. "Fran―Oh…" He sighed, but smiled anyways, he could use some help. "It's just you England…"

England was resting his body against one of the spare doors, arms crossed; he rolled his eyes and said. "Yeah… Who the bloody hell else would it be?" England said coldly, frowning and processing what he just heard. "You should be _really_ frustrated to confuse _my_ voice with that bastard's… Seriously…"

Matthew blushed furiously. "I-I'm sorry… I guess I'm thinking too much…" He bites his lower lip, lowering his head and looking at the British nation trough his eyelashes, you could say he looked just about to―Wait, what…? Arthur frowned deeper and he couldn't help but get slightly pink. "What the bloody _hell_ do you think you're doing!?" He snapped, looking away from Canada uncomfortably.

"W-What am I doing?" He asked panicked, _am I doing something wrong…? Maybe he thinks I'm America… Yes, that must be it! I'll tell him I'm Canada… Again. _He tough and mentally sighed.

"You… You don't realize do you…?" Arthur blinked, not believing it for a second.

"Realize what? England I'm Canada…"

"Of course you're Canada, you git!" He snapped, throwing his arms in the air, he shook his head and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms once more. "I mean… Those… Faces, you do…" He tried to explain, tough he didn't know how exactly. "You know…" He tried to copy the face Matthew did a few seconds ago, biting his lip, and looking through his eyelashes; Canada's eyes went wide as he realized what he has been doing.

"O-Oh… I see…" _Oh God… Do I really look so…Bitchy…? _He blushed even redder. "I guess I'm just…Hormonal?" He laughed nervously, embarrassed.

"It's okay… You didn't know…" Canada laughed more, this time slower. "R-Right…?" England asked slowly, and Canada just looked at the now very interesting floor.

"Oh my God! Canada!" He hurried to his side and smacked him on the shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry… I was just…" _Horny… I'm really an idiot!_ "It's just that I…" He didn't know what to answer the European nation; he couldn't just say 'I was horny so I kind of acted like a cat in heat to get France in bed even more!'That… That wasn't right!

Arthur just sighed. "Anyway… I was going to ask… What's with that mood? Something happened?" He asked, concerned, but at the same time, coldly.

"Nothing it's just… I can't find France anywhere…"

"Ah…" England said like it explained everything. "I understand…"

"I-It's not what y-you're thinking!" Canada snapped, he didn't appreciate it England thinking that he was searching France for…_that._

"Ok, ok, whatever… I believe you… In fact, I'm searching America, have you see him?" He asked with a blank expression.

"America? No, I haven't…"

"Hm… Wonder where that idiot would be…" He took a deep breath. "Whatever… I'm heading back to the meeting room… You come?" He asked turning to leave.

"No… I'll stay here a little longer…" He smiled at England, who just lifted his shoulders and leaved. _England is right… That's wrong! _He suddenly though. _But… It wasn't that bad… _He couldn't help but think._ NO. I shouldn't have done that! It wasn't right, and_ _I must've looked so wrong, I'll never do that again, and―_

"_Mon cher_! Why so lonely…?"

He jumped and smiled wide; he turned and ran right into the Frenchman's arms, this one grabbing him by the waist, Matthew clanged onto his open t-shirt with a few undone buttons on the upper part, looking up at his eyes. "France!" He purred, somewhere in the meeting room, England face palmed. Matthew lifted himself in his tip-toes so he was closer to France "I couldn't find you anywhere…" He pouted cutely. "I was worried…" He said biting his lower lip.

France just smirked. "I'm sorry Mathieu… I was helping a friend…"

Matthew tilted his head to the right, as he lowered himself, frowning. "Who?" He blushed slightly, realizing he sounded like an old jealous wife. "If you don't mind telling me of course…" He quickly corrected himself.

France chuckled slightly. "You'll see… Very soon." He pecked the Canadian on the lips and bitten his tongue to stop a laugh as Matthew lifted himself again trying to make the kiss a little longer.

"Let's go back to the Meeting Room, _oui_?" He smiled softly.

Canada found him biting back an 'Aw…' and quickly shook that tough away, he had to learn to control his impulses a little better… "Oui…" He repeated, and they went back with everyone else in the Meeting Room.

.

"Attention everyone!" America shouted gaining the attention of everyone in the room (And a dark glare from certain British country), the room felt silent, and everyone was expecting what was Alfred going to come up with. "Buddy Prussia 'ere has something to say!" He shouted again, Austria jumped as he heard his boyfriend's name, _What on Earth…?_ "So everyone, stay quiet!" The North American finished and sat down in his chair, everyone had their eyes on Prussia right now.

"Err... Hello?" There was some giggling. "I… I want to tell you something… Because I know I can't keep it anymore… But I only can if Austria allows me…" Everyone gave him a puzzled look (Expect for France and Spain, of course) and Austria understood immediately, he looked down and nodded once, telling Gilbert to continue, this one took a deep, shaky breath and carried on. "Roderich… As pretty much all of you…" Everyone listened carefully. "Was pregnant…" His voice broke, and Austria buried his head in his hands, sobbing quietly, and everyone understood, and once more, the complete silence sated upon the whole room.

"WHAT!?" Hungary shouted, tears rolling down her cheeks, she hurried to Roderich's side and hugged him as tight as her arms allowed her. "I'm s-so sorry, Rode…" She said softy in Roderich's hair, Austria clanged to her dress by the back, fist turning white.

"I…" America began, standing up and putting a comforting hand in Gilbert's right shoulder. "I'm so sorry, man… Seriously." He said with a deadly serious, concerned look in his face.

"Danke…" Gilbert said accepting his condolences. He smiled a little at everyone's compression, and he remembered the other main reason he called everyone. "Oh right!" He exclaimed. "I, uh… I was going to read something I wrote…" Everyone turned to face him, even Elizabetha, but she locked his hands with Roderich as tight as she could. Gilbert took a deep breath and begun once again;

_**I know we just came through something hard, I can't help but feel guilty…**_

_**But I don't want to lose hope,**_

_**I want this to make us stronger…**_

_**Maybe this is stupid, but we're too awesome to think like the others…**_

_**I love you, you know?**_

_**And I want to spend the rest of my life with you,**_

_**I'm not asking you to forget, I can't even think of that myself…**_

_**But I want us to stand up and keep walking,**_

_**And maybe someday,**_

_**There won't be only hope, **_

_**But accomplished dreams…**_

_**Because I know and I believe with all my heart that we can…**_

_**And I know we can because I love you,**_

_**Prinzessin.**_

Everyone in the room started clapping at such a beautiful and full of love poem, it was short, but it full of happiness, love…Everything. Austria was now crying of happiness and smiling wide; he felt a huge weigh drop off of his shoulders, he stood up and ran into the Prussian, clinging his arms around the other's neck kissing him, tangling his finger in the albino's hair, before Gilbert could react, Austria pulled back and smiled lovingly at him. "I love you too…" He kissed him one more time, and this time Prussia had the chance to kiss him back. "And I want to keep walking too…" He muttered softy and wiped the albino's tear with his thumbs, Prussia in the other hand kissed his away sweetly.

"I'm sorry… For losing hope… "

"So am I… I love you… I love you, I love you so much, please don't forget that…!"

"I love you too… And I don't think that's possible…" Gilbert smiled as his normal self; they both felt their souls just returned to their bodies, and everyone in the room cheered bringing them back to reality, Austria blushed a little and they headed back to their seats, the meeting carried on, but this time, Gilbert did mocked on his little brother or America, and Austria did smacked him in the back of his head, they returned to be them… And they didn't remember a happier moment in so long…

**.**

**Yay~ Chapter 1… This one is a funny one, because of everyone, I did it funny because 1) I tough you needed it after that sad prologue, and 2) I wanted to make it funny! And sorry if the end was a bit bad, I just didn't know how to end this Chapter… And for now on, the chapters are going to be happier, Yay~! **

**Please a review? Please? No one?**

**PD: If you want something to happen or someone to appear, tell me! I love requests!**

**Au revoir~**

**-Sandra DeNite**


End file.
